1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a knife, and more particularly to a knife having a warning structure to prevent people from being injured by the knife.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional pocket knife comprises a handle and a blade which is extractable from the handle and which is also retractable into the handle. When the blade of the pocket knife is extracted, the pocket knife is apt to inflict a bodily wound on a person, especially when the pocket knife is left on a table in a poorly-lit place. The conventional pocket knife is not provided with a means to alert the people that the blade of the pocket knife is extracted from the handle, and that the pocket knife must be handle with care.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a knife, with a warning structure capable of emitting light at such time when the blade of the knife is folded out of the handle of the knife, thereby preventing people from being injured by the blade of the knife.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.